Please Don't end up like me
by chi171812
Summary: you have been dead for a very long time, your a happy-go-lucky fun-loving girl that has been having nothing but a good time being a spirit, but after so long you're very lonely no one can see or hear you since your death and because of your past you can't move on. but one day you met a Canadian man that will help you and his in return for the better. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Please... don't end up like me...**

 **Canada x Ghost! Reader**

 **Chapter 1**

"Eek! What is that in the photo?!" a girl shriek at a photo she just took of herself and her friends. I giggled at them as they debated on it.

"Another good prank" I said as I walked away finishing my giggling fit heading to the park. I love walking about in this town; it's so lively with so many people and families going on with their lives.

"Man~ I wish I could play with someone~" I said as I found a quite bench with a sweet little old woman under a cool shady tree. I went over to seat next to her as we watch some kids playing around. I'm guessing some of them might be her grand kids.

"Sigh~ what a lovely day" the older women sighed to herself in a sense of peace.

"Yeah… I always love days like this, but I think I liked rainy days more. but this is good every once in awhile, right?"

The woman was silence still looking at the kids, especially one that was playing on her own.

"Is she your granddaughter?" I pointed to the girl "She's so adorable!… I wonder what my grand kids would be like. Hehe I bet they would have made great friends!" I smiled to the woman who still has yet to response.

"Than again… it would be impossible for me now with me being-"

"Maggie!" she looked up towards my direction and smiled widely as a man voice called out. I turn to see an older man about her age coming over to her. I smiled and wave to him too, as he stood next to what I think is his wife… and sat right on top of me.

"Whoops not again… sigh well it can't be helped…" I said as I stood up to leave the long time love birds alone "after all I've been dead for a very~ long time…"

I died some time ago, I kind of stopped counting after a decade passed and just went on by, day by day. My past is a bit of a mystery. All I been told after I died, was that I'm to *with dramatic accent*'roam the earth till I proven myself' or something like that, but after sooooo looooong I don't know what I'm suppose to do! No one can see or hear me and I've been stuck here for so long with no clue to HOW to "prove myself" and… it gets so very lonely in this sea of people.

But I haven't let that get me down and I'm not about to let it start. Ever since I began my lif- excuse me, my 'after' life as a ghost I've been having nothing but a fun time. Luckily the part that ghost have to haunt a spooky houses or a run down hospitals or school is not really true, well at least for most of us. I got to walk and play around with the inhabitants of the city. It's fun to prank and tease kids with my ghostly powers, follow and watch some humans lives and see how their strangle and love lives are coming along (sometimes I like to give them a helping hand). But most of all I love to visit a new place every day, even though I'm not technically stuck in a specific place, I can't leave the city. It's not like I can't leave, I could leave anytime I want to, but something is urging- pulling me back to this place. In the end I don't know if I'm meant to be here, if it's for a reason, or whatever it may be, the city is always changing so I don't ever get bored that fast.

But one thing I do want to say, I may not remember a thing about my human life, but I have the strongest feeling that I loved riding trains. Any day when I have nothing to do and I just want to think or relax, I would ride trains.

Today was one of those days.

I got to the station and sat at my usual sit in the back and stared out the window. So many trees, houses, buildings and people go by and by as the day go along with it. It's like watching life go by without a care in the world with new places and people that got places to go and other people to see. I wonder how my life was like. Was it like this? Watching and hearing or making up stories about peoples lives as they pass by me.

I don't know…

As I was having that thought a new wave of people was boarding on and something caught me from the corner of my eye. I saw this very shy looking guy with glasses standing in the center holding to the ceilings railings. He looks pretty normal except for his air defying curl, he has short wavy shoulder length blond hair, wire rim glasses, lavender color eyes (he might be American, French maybe? I don't know it's kind of hard to tell.) He was also wearing a gray business suit with a purple tie; he might be heading or coming back from work. I can't follow time anymore since I don't really need sleep.

The poor guy, he was getting bumped around and squish by the other passengers, and he seems to be saying something to them but I can't hear him from where I'm sitting. But something about him is drawing me to him and I don't know why, he don't seem all that special to me and I seen people and thing much weirder than him too. But when he got off at a station I decide to follow him for the day, maybe for shits and giggles and beside I'm curious about this shy looking guy.

After a while gone by, as expected he was a normal dude. He went to work, did shopping, and gone to a restaurant and ate by himself. To be honest he got to be the most normal boring salary man (at least that's what I think his job is) that I ever met, but I can't help wanting to follow him; though he seems like he was nervous about something. 'Is it me? I should keep my distance, ha it's not like he can see or hear me anyways'. I feel like there's more to him than what meets the eye and I want to find out!

So as the sun was and has gone down for the night. I follow this guy down the street still having my distance from him so he wouldn't sense me on the way back to his house. But as the streets light were coming on and everyone has already gone back to their homes, he was still shaky and nervous about something.

Then suddenly he stopped. I wonder what's wrong?

We stood there for a minute in complete silence, then he turn and walk right up to me calm but every upset and angry looking.

"Excuse me! C-can you stop it, please! You've been following me all day! It's creeping me out" He yelled in a whispery voice.

I stood there before him, dumbfounded as he stares down at me. I turn to look behind me and then to my sides, to see no one. In fact, we were the only one in these empty streets, it kind of scared me (and I'm a ghost!) Then I face back at him and I pointed at myself.

"Wait? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes!" he said getting a little puffy. Aww he looks cute when he's mad.

"Y-you can see me?"

"Yes! I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind, eh!" he said as he readjusts his specs.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod **OHMYGOD** ~! He can hear me! He can see me! HE CAN SEE ME!

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" I exclaim with joy and excitement. "This is the first time somebody noticed me!" I said coming closer to the shy looking guy as he backs up getting a momentary blush.

"Are you ok, eh? Do you need help? Are you lost maybe?"

"Oh! I um… well- this is awkward. I don't know what to do?" I really don't know what to do! It's been years since I had to introduce myself to another but I never introduce myself to a human before, my first human at that! *fangirl shriek*

"Um… I guess I should introduce myself," he is the first person to ever notice me "I'm _" I knew there was more about him then I thought "and I'm a ghost" and now after so long of being alone "and I have just decided," I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by "I'm going to haunt you!" this is going to be more fun then I hoped for!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please... don't end up like me...**

 **Canada x Ghost! Reader**

 **Chapter 2**

"You're… a… ghost?"

"Yup" I smiled proudly.

"And~ you're going~ to haunt me?"

"Yes"

"…"

"… c: "

"…."

"Ok miss, whatever you say, but if you don't mind accompany me to the hospital or police station, eh? We can even call your family to pick you up"

What?

"Wait- you think I'm crazy?!"

"N-No I don't think that at all" he said as he avoids my eyes and seems weirded out but concern for me.

"Yes you do!" I can't believe it! My first human haunting and he doesn't believe me!

"Come now, eh? Your family must be worry about yo-" he said he reached out to pat my head to calm me down but instead of landing on my crown his hand went right through down my head.

"Wha-!?" as he pulled his hand back, I walked through him guessing he's having this force feeling go through him since he shivered and than I tapped him on his shoulders from behind, only for him to turn around at me in shock.

"I told you I'm ghost" I said proudly and annoyed. To be honest, I fully expected him to runaway screaming after discovering that I'm a ghost but he just stood there, lost for words.

"Mon Dieu… you really are a ghost"

"That's what I have been telling you~!"

He looks at me for a while, only to sigh tiredly and turn away from me "…I'm going home…"

What? That was not the reaction I thought my first human would have of me.

"Wha- Wait up!" I called for him as I try to catch up.

~later~

We arrived inside an apartment building where the guy opened the door and went in.

"Um _, wasn't it? I don't know why you want to follow me of all people or what had happened to you to end up as a ghost, but ugh… you should look for an medium or… or try to pass on to the next world on your own, haunting me won't get you anywhere. I'm sorry… I can't be of any help to you, um goodbye" then he shuts the door on me.

A moment of silences later he sighed and walked into his living room only to be taken aback to see me floating above the furniture looking about the room.

"You're very patriotic, aren't you?" I said as I see a lot of Canadian related stuff like flags, maple leafs, Canadian money lying on the table, and lots of winter stuff like sports gear and clothes.

"Excuse me; it's rude to look at other people things much more coming into other people homes uninvited!"

"hehe Sorry~ but I told you already, I decided to haunt you." I smiled wildly "So that means I'm permanently stuck on you till I pass on or you die"

"Please tell me you're joking" the poor Canadian spoke in tired disbelief.

"Nope" I said as I floated over to the photos hang on the wall that caught my eye. He groans as he took a sit on the coach after placing his suitcase and suit jacket neatly on the table. The photos along the wall all consist of a lot of people but four of them popped up more times then others and then noticed one that says "family" it had a group of four males; one's shorter of the four with blond unkempt hair and big bushy brows (it looks funny but somehow right on him), the one next to him has a stubble beard with short wavy shoulder length blond hair, a sort of flamboyant attitude about him and holding a red rose (maybe that's his dad, or something? Kinda looks like him) the following looks just like the shy guy but more… livelier? I guess, but with blue eyes, a smile as big as mines, and a brown bomber jacket (it looks like his having fun in the picture), and lastly there was that shy guy looks a bit uncomfortable but seems really, really happy holding a white polar bear

"By the way~" I said just now thinking and realizing as I floated over to him face to face but with me upside down smiling at him "who are you? I mean, haven't gotten your nam-"

"I'm Canada" he said instantly like on instinct.

"Canada?" I tilt my head. What a weird name to give to a child?

"I-I mean my name is Matthew, Matthew Williams, I'm… from Canada…" he said as his voice dwindles down to a mumble.

"… *giggle* you're weird," I said as I flip myself back upright and reached out my hand. "Well Matthew it's nice to meet you!"

 **Canada P.o.v.**

Says the ghost

"it's nice to meet you too…" as I too reach out my hand to meet hers expecting to go threw it again (I don't know why we are doing this if she knows that it wont work but I thinks it rude not to) but surprisingly as our hands met I felt a semi-sold hand that didn't feel warm nor cold, just nothing.

Great~ not only am I mistaken and forgotten like a ghost, now I have a ghost following me.

"Sigh~…"

"What's with the sighs? It's not all that bad at least you won't be lonely and have fun all the time"

"Maybe for you, but this is troubling for me" I said as she had this sad look for a second then turn and smile again at the pictures she was looking at earlier. What was that look just now?

"So~ Matthew, do you live here alone or with your family? Oh did you move here from Canada? Is your family still back at home?" she said happily asking in a million miles per second completely changing the tone of the mood.

"Um yeah, I'm Canadian but I don't live here, it a place I use for work when I'm over and my family has their own places"

"So cool!" there's that word again, I could feel my face heat up. I'm not used to being called 'cool'. No one has ever called me cool before, not my family nor my fellow nations. I think the only time I was ever called that is when someone thinks I'm America, and even then they would use it with an insult.

"Matthew?"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing ouuut~"

"Huh!?" I stood up fast and away from her when I saw how close she was to my face without me realizing that she was there and I nearly jumped from my seat. But all I heard was her laughing.

"Sorry Matt, are you ok?" she said sitting down next to me, I just couldn't look her in the eye "I'm ok" then I got up and went to the open kitchen to make some coffee.

As I made some I said offering coffee "do you want some?" but then I blush in embarrassment as I realized what I said no late.

"Noooo thanks~! That stuff just goes right~ through me!" she giggled. As she said it, I can't help but crack a smile and chuckle a little.

"Ok that was a pretty good pun, even if it's cheesy"

"Heeey! Cheesy is good! It's good for the soul- pffhahahaha" she laughs again realizing her own words.

"Hardy har har" I said coming back to sit on a comfy chair loosening up my tie and taking a sip of my coffee.

Even though we just met and she is still a very weird ghost girl, she's nice, happy- go- lucky and nice company so far even when she doesn't respect personally space.

"So what type of job do you have?" she asks lying back down on the coach her ghostly legs resting across my lap. Hmm I don't know, should I tell her that I'm a personification of Canada? Or should I keep it secret? Well she still is human, but then again she is dead so it's not like she'll tell anyone. Though I don't know who she really is and her intention (she could be a demon playing innocence for all I know)… and if she's telling the truth about being stuck on me for life, me being immortal and all, she'll find out eventually… first I should find out me about her…

"You know, you been watching, following and asking a lot of questions about me. I want to ask some about you, if it's ok?"

She looks up in mock thinking before she said smiling "Sure, shoot!"

"Um ok… lets see… how did you… um…"

"Die?" she finished my sentence sensing I wanted to ask but hesitated. I just didn't know if it was ok to ask that and not wanting to bring up old wounds.

"I have no idea! I can't remember anything of my life before I died"

"Really?"

"Yeah… all I've been told is that I was a good person even to the end but before I died I did something very bad that veto my 'get into heaven free' card and now I have to prove myself or something like that" she explain as she seems to think on it hard.

"Who told you this?"

"I don't know… but I kind of think of him like the middleman, I don't think he was a God nor a demon but a guy just doing his job, like quickly checking a person's life before sending them up or down stair to be fully evaluated"

"Like a grim reaper?" I think japan was talking about something like that from an anime he watched before; I think it had the word 'butler' in it?

"Maybe" she shrugs guessing.

She's being very vague on her answer... But it seems even she is not sure about it.

"Ok, then… why haunt ME of all people? I mean, I'm nothing all that special."

"Maybe" I could feel a ping struck on my entire being. Sigh~ even a ghost thinks I'm nothing...

Then she sat up and looked at me straight in the face grinning "But you're special to me" huh? "You're the first ever to notice me, I can't even tell you how happy I am to find you" said smiled again but this time it felt so genuine and heartfelt it really hurts.

"I can understand the feeling" I said moving my glaze downward starting to remember the few rare times that some did notice and remembered me, even if it's for a short while. It felt great! like you matter, you're important to someone to care about, like they're saying you're loved. I just wish they remembered me more often.

"Ello!~" she called out to me again with an annoyed face waving her hand in front of me.

"It's rude to space out when you're with a guest! Even if they are decreased"

"I-I'm sorry!" why am I spacing out a lot? Do I space out often and just haven't notice?

"No problem, so any more questions?"

"Tons"

"Well~ I'll answer one more and that's it. By how you like to space out I think it's about time humans should be going to bed, right? And beside we'll be together for a looooooong time~ hopefully, so no need to rush" she smirked.

Ha 'a long time'... She has no idea "well then let me think... How do your powers work? You don't look like a spirit your not see through or anything and yet in the streets, you walked right pass through me and earlier when we shook hands it felt solid"

I do want to know what are a ghost abilities and limitations.

"Oh that? The manual says that all that I need to do is concentrate reeeeeally hard and I can move and hold solid object, like people or things, it's isn't that hard"

"What manual?"

"A manual, which all ghost get when they die. It's sort of implanted in our heads with everything we ever need to know on how to be a ghost, from 'how and why you are a ghost' to 'how to pass on after ones redemption'. Don't worry if you become a ghost you'll get one."

I never got mines.

"I see… well it's getting late"

"Yup, time for bed"

"Wait do ghost need sleep?"

"Not really but you do" she said float over to my bedroom and went through the wall.

"WHAAA!"

She screams from the room over. I got up and ran to the bedroom door. What's wrong to make her scream? I opened the door to see her fussing over Kumahiro as he suddenly woke up by the loud sound of me slamming the door open.

"AWWWW HE'S SO CUTE~!" she gush over my small cub, that was previously sleeping at the foot of my bed.

"Who is this cutie pie? I didn't know humans can have pet bears, he's adorable!" she said as he gently strokes his pelt as he didn't seem to notice her there at all. She tilted her head a bit looking at the ground to see his pillow lying about with his name stitch on it.

"Is his name Kumajiro?" she said fully giving the small bear all her affection and the bear, still not noticing her there, but I have the feeling that he can kind of sense her since he in rolling over on his back to give her access to his soft belly.

"Yeah, he's Kumajiji my good friend and not many people can have a cub for a companion and I'm glad to have him"

"?..." the cub rose his head to the Canadian in confusion must likely who I am and who I'm talking to, but he rested his head back down again and rolled to it's side. I guess he's to tire to say anything today and considering my day and my new house guest, I think it was for the better.

"Well then, I~ got a busy day tomorrow… so I need to go to sleep"

"Alright then" she agreed as she sat there staring at me as I just stood still.

"…"

"…"

"Um… I need to change and get ready for bed"

"…"

"Ugh… could you go to the other room, please?"

"Oh! My bad! haha I'm so use to not being seen that I forget you humans don't like changing in front of others, sorry, well~ Good Night!" she said as she flew off to the living room.

"Sigh~ tomorrows going to be a long~ day…"


End file.
